Tout allait si bien
by Lelluna
Summary: Petit à petit, heure après heure, elle perd tout sens de la réalité. Elle aurait dut les prévenir. Si elle l'avait fait, celui qu'elle aime ne serait pas mort. Intégrer Fairy Tail n'était peut-être finalement pas une si bonne idée
1. Prologue

**Blabla de début** : Salut tout le monde ! Voici le prologue de ma fanfic'. J'espère qu'il vous plairaJ. Je vous préviens, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire assez triste et un peu violente. J'essaierais de la faire terminer bien avec des gens heureux et tout mais je ne vous promets rien.

**Titre : **Tout allait si bien…

**Rated : **T

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, moi je fais juste joujou avec !

* * *

Prologue

Petit à petit, heure après heure, elle perd tout sens de la réalité, elle oublie qui elle est, qui elle aime, qui elle déteste. Elle ne fait plus la différence entre ces amis et ses ennemies, entre le passé et le futur, entre l'irréel et le réel. Tout ce qu'elle veux, c'est le revoir, une dernière fois, lui dire qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle l'aime depuis le premier jour, depuis leur rencontre, pourtant si mouvementé. Elle voudrait remonter le temps pour le protéger où au moins pour le prévenir, mais ceci est impossible. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé à lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était faible, plusieurs fois même, mais elle avait refusé d'entendre ces mots qui font si mal. Maintenant celui qu'elle aimait en secret était mort, par sa faute. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais, non jamais. Comment ce si beau rêve a-t-il pu tourner en un aussi terrifiant cauchemar ? Elle ne se souvient même plus à quel moment tout est devenu sombre, a quel moment ce si resplendissant soleil avait cessé de briller. Il est mort. C'est cette horrible phrase qui résonne dans sa tête depuis près de deux heures. Il est mort. Pourquoi ? A cause d'elle. Elle était la seule coupable mais elle ne le savait que trop bien…

3 mois plus tôt, à Fairy Tail

_Une jeune fille du nom de Meylie avait intégré la guilde depuis maintenant 2 semaines. Elle a 17 ans, des yeux bleus, des longs cheveux noirs. C'est une mage de vent, assez forte. Elle est souriante et très sociale, du moins pour le moment. Le jeune mage c'est très vite intégré à la guilde et est devenue proche de Mirajane, Elfman, Canna et Roméo._

-Meylie ! Meylie ! Viens voir vite ! Tu vas tout raté !

- J'arrive Roméo, deux minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Regarde !

Comme d'habitude, Natsu et Grey se battent. Tout le monde les regardent en sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait que deux issus à ce combat : soit sa se finira en bataille général, soit Erza va intervenir et la mage de feu et le mage de glace vont se prendre une belle correction. Finalement on s'habitue vite à la routine de Fairy Tail… Meylie se dirige vers le bar où se trouve Mirajane et s'assoie.

-Bah alors Meylie, tu ne vas pas voir le combat ?

- Bof… on sait tous comment ça va se terminer. Regarde, Erza est déjà là.

Effectivement, Erza mit comme prévu, une bonne correction plutôt mérité aux deux mages. Le calme revint enfin.

- c'est vrai qu'ils ne font pas beaucoup dans la nouveauté ces trois là.

Meylie soupira, ce qui fit rire la barmaid. Canna s'installa à côté de la mage de vent, avec son précieux tonneau de vin.

- comment ça va la nouvelle ?

- bien et toi ?

- super, comme d'habitude ! Ah oui au faite tient, tu l'as oublié a la guilde hier.

Elle lui tendit un porte-monnaie bleu fluo.

- Ah ! Merci ! J'avais complètement oublié !

- de toute façon tu oubli toujours tout ! On commence à s'habitué ma petite Meylie !

Mirajane et Canna rirent à l'unisson.

-C'est ça ! Moquez vous de moi !

- Aller ! rigole un peu ,on plaisante !

- Y a intérêt ouaip !

-Sinon quoi ? tu vas nous faire la tête ?

- non , mais je peut très bien vous réduire en cendre !

-C'est ça ! Tu n'oserai pas !

- Tu paries combien ?

Les trois amies discutèrent ainsi come ça un moment, en se taquinant par-ci et par-là. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de guilde s'ouvre. Tous les mages s'arretèrent de parler. On vit entrer quatre mages : Laxus, Boxlow, Evergreen et Fried. L'unité de Rajin au grand complet. Meylie, qui n'était pas là depuis très longtemps, ne les avait jamais rencontré, mais elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler, plus en mal qu'en bien. Elle appréhendait donc un peu leur rencontre.

-C'est eux l'unité de Rajin ?

-Oui. Le blond c'est Laxus, la fille à sa droite c'est Evergreen, le gars avec les cheveux vert s'appelle Fried et celui à gauche c'est Bixlow.

-ils n'ont pas l'air aussi effrayant que vous ne me l'aviez dit…

- on t'a dit méchant, prétencieux avec un sal caractère, pas effrayant.

Les quatres mages se dirigèrent vers le bar et s'arretèrent à côté de Meylie.

- Sert-nous un verre Mirajane.

- Tu pourrais dire « s'il te plait », je ne pense pas que ça t'arracherais la bouche !

- oh toi l'alcoolique on t'a rien demandé !

- voila vos verres ! Les coupa Mirajane, de peur qu'une énième bagarre se déclenche.

Laxus se retourna vers Meylie et la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.

-c'est toi la nouvelle ?

-eu...oui je m'appelle Meylie.

- Ben voyons, comme ci on n'avait pas déjà assez de faible dans cette guilde ! Il exagere le vieu !

A ces mots, Meylie se leva et jeta son tabouret dans la tête du mage de foudre, ce qui le fit tomber.

-répète un peu ça ?! Tu me traite de faible, mais on ne se connait même pas !

Elle finit à peine sa phrase qu'elle reçu un éclair en plein fouet. Laxus se releva et attrapa Meylie par le col, en la décollant du sol.

- Ne refait JAMAIS ça, où tu risque de le payer très cher ! Compris ?

Pour toute réponse, le mage de vent donna un coup de tête à Laxus et lança une tornade dans sa direction. Le petit fils du maître la reçu en plein tête, mais lorsqu'il s'aprettait à riposter, Fried s'interposa entre eux deux.

-ça suffit, vous allez finir par vous blesser, ou par blesser quelqu'un !

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec une gamine aussi minable qu'elle !

- QUOI ?!c'est moi que tu traite de minable ?!

-Ah ton avis ? t'en voit beaucoup des gamines qui font pitiées ici ?!

- Ah ouai ?! On va voir qui c'est qui fera pitié dans cinq minutes !

Canna attrapa la jeune mage par les épaules alors qu'elle était sur le point de lancer une seconde attaque.

- ça suffit Meylie, calme toi ! En

- QUE JE ME CALME ? IL M'INSULTE ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE ME CALME ? IL ME CONNAIT PAS ET IL OSE ME TRAITER DE GAMINE MINABLE ET DE FAIBLE ? IL SE CROIT TOUT PERMIS SOUS PRETEXTE QU'IL EST LE PETIT FILS DU MAITRE DE LAQUILDE ?! J'VAIS LE FAIRE REDESCENDRE SUR TERRE MOI ! LACHE MOI QUE JE LE BUTE CET ENFOIRE !

- calme-toi Meylie ! T'as disjoncté ou quoi ?!

La concernée s'arrêta net. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle hurlait, et que tous les mages de la guilde la regardaient. Elle jeta un regard à Laxus. Même lui avait l'air très étonné.

- Je …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et sortit en courant de la guilde. Elle s'arrêta à la fontaine, s'agenouilla et mit la tête sous l'eau froide. Elle pleurait. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais oui, elle pleurait.

* Qu'est ce qui me prend ? J'aurais pas du lui hurler dessus comme ça…*

Elle releva la tête et senti un liquide chaud couler sur ces joues. Elle cacha son visage derrière ces mains. Meylie détestait pleurer, surtout quand elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle sanglotait toujours. _Ce_ mot. C'est _ce _mot qui l'avait mise dans cet état. _Faible_. Pour Meylie, il résonne comme un poignard qu'on lui aurait planté dans le cœur. _Faible_. Comment avait il pu lui cracher ce mot à la figure ? Ca lui avait fait mal, très mal. Elle resta là une bonne dizaine de minutes, à se torturer l'esprit, jusqu'à ce quelle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et vit Bixlow qui c'était agenouillé à côté d'elle. Derrière lui ce tenait le reste de l'unité de Rajin.

- Bah alors la nouvelle qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- je…

Elle se leva. Elle regarda Laxus, qui avait l'air perplexe, comme le reste de la bande.

- J'aimerai bien le savoir... Laxus, je voulais te dire…désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, j'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça…

- t'excuse pas, je t'ai insulté, et tu t'es défendu, c'est normal. La plupart des gens ne dise rien et se laisse faire, alors j'ai été surpris.

-C'est juste ce mot… « Faible » On me la tellement répété, je ne le supporte plus.

-Je te comprends. Et entre nous, t'es plus forte que beaucoup de mage de cette guilde.

-Pas plus que toi en tout cas…

-Encore heureux !

Il lui sourit, et elle fit de même. * finalement, il est pas si méchant…*. Nos cinq mages retournèrent à la guilde, ensemble, pour le plus grand étonnement des membres de la guilde.

- Tu t'assoie avec nous ?

- euh…merci Fried, mais je devrais retourner vers Mirajane et Canna.

- oh tu sais, elles peuvent se passer de toi un moment je pense !

-… bon d'accord.

Ils s'assirent tous les cinq à une table au fond de la salle. Ils discutèrent longtemps, Meylie était fière d'avoir réussie à s'entendre avec les soi-disant « méchant » de la guilde. En faite, il suffisait juste de ne pas se laisser faire et de s'imposer un peu pour être respecté par l'unité de Rajin.

Personne ne se doutait pas que cette amitié nouvelle allait leur causer bien des problèmes, que tout ceci se terminerait en bain de sang. Ils étaient loin du futur triste et sombre qui leur était destiné. Pour l'instant, ils étaient encore heureux, ils pouvaient encore rire, sourire discuter de tout et de rien. Seulement voilà, être amis avec cette fille les avaient condamné à souffrir, voir même à mourir. Canna aurait put le prédire avec ces cartes, mais ne l'a pas fait. Meylie aurait pu les prévenir de ce passé et de ce futur si sombre qui la liait à la mort, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Quand à eux, membres de l'unité de Rajin, ils auraient put se méfier d'elle, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'en seulement trois moi, leur vie si calme et paisible allait virée au cauchemar.

* * *

Voilà voilà.J'espere que ce prologue vous aura plut. Je sait qu'il n'est pas très long, et jem'en excuse. Mais promis le premier chapitre le sera beaucoup plus ^^' .

Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé please J !

Bye.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une promesse oubliée

Hey hey everybody ! J'espère que vous allez bien, vous qui avez le courage de me lire, malgré toute mes faute de frappe et d'orthographe. d'ailleurs en parlant de faute de frappes, j'ai vu que sur mon prologue, y avait des "J" qui se baladait un peu partout je ne sais pas ce que sait,je suis vraiment désolée... Voila Le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! =)

**Réponse au review : **

**Jeeji :** qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connaît pas! =p Bon bah merci ma pu-puce au chômage pour ce si gentil commentaire qui me rappelle bien à quel point je suis nul en orthographe ! _ Je te boude na !(en mode gamine-eeuuu =p)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Meylie passe la plus part de son temps avec L'unité de Rajin. Ils ont même déjà fait plusieurs mission ensemble et justement, aujourd'hui , ils ont décidés d'aller en faire une. La récompense étant de 1 000 000 jewels, soit 200 000 chacun, nos quatre mages sont partis sans vraiment prendre le temps de regarder en quoi consistait cette S quest. Ils sont actuellement dans le train en direction de Toyohashi, à 3 heures de route de Magnolia en train. Nos cinq mages sont donc assis dans leurs cabine, Fried, Bixlow et Evergreen sont tous les trois à côté et en face se trouve Meylie et Laxus. Ayant le mal des transport, ce dernier à pris des cachets pour dormir le long du voyage. _

- Au faite, quelqu'un sait ce qu'on doit faire pour la mission ?

- Mais c'est pas toi qui l'a choisie Meylie ?

- Bah non, c'est pas Evergreen ?

- Ah non ! c'est pas moi!

- Alors c'est toi Bixlow ?

-Je crois que c'est Laxus, mais si vous voulez mon avis, je suis pas sur qu'il sache de quoi il s'agit, il a du la prendre juste pour la récompense...

- Elle est où l'affiche ?

- Aucune idée !

- Ah bah on est bien avancé là... Dite, c'est la première S quest que je fait, et je vais pas vous caché que j'ai énormément peur... Si on doit poursuivre un criminel ou un truc dans le genre je pense pas que je vous serai bien utile...

- Rolala dit pas de bêtise, si on t'as emmener c'est que t'es pas un boulet !

- Merci Bixlow, c'est gentil.

- Pas un boulet, pas un boulet... faudrait peut être pas lui mentir non plus...

-Ferme la Ever !

- C'est ça défend là ! on sait tous que t'es amoureux d'elle Monsieur-j'ai-les-cheveux-verts !

- Mais oui c'est-ça! Retourne avec ton Elfman et casse-nous pas les pieds!

- OOOOOH! calmez vous!

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi que les mages étaient dans le train, et ils commençaient tous à en avoir marre, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que la moitié du trajet.

- Le seul à être pénard ici, c'est Laxus ! pfff... j'aurais du prendre des somnifère moi aussi !

- Arrête de te plaindre Bixlow, c'est pas toi qui te fais écraser à chaque fois que Monsieur-Laxus bouge ! en plus il est drôlement lourd !

Comme pour confirmer ce que venait de dire la mage de vent, le mage de foudre tomba , la tête sur les genoux de cette dernière, lui décrochant un gémissement de douleur.

-AÏÏÏE ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, il me prend pour son oreiller en plus !

Meylie essaya, en vain, de le pousser mais celui -ci étant bien trop lourd, la jeune mage se fatigua plus qu'autre chose. Elle poussa un soupir d'abandon et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, contre son siège. elle ferma les yeux en espérant s'endormir mais c'était sans compter sur les trois autres mage qui l'accompagnaient.

- Bah alors Meylie, on à un coup de fatigue ?

- Si tu crois qu'on vas te laisser te reposer, alors que nous on doit rester éveillés, tu rêve !

- Pfff vous êtes pas cool ! Je suis fatigué moi !

- On s'en fout, tout ce qu'on veux, c'est t'embêter !

- Ben bravo, c'est très réussi ! Maintenant je peut dormir ?

- Pas question !

- Tss ! Je viens pas vous faire chier moi quand vous voulez dormir !

- Ahaha j'adore quand tu t'énerve !

- Moi aussi !

Meylie lança a Evergreen un regard qui voulait dire "s'il ta plait, aide moi ...", qu'elle compris très bien, mais elle ne comptait surement pas venir en aide à cette fille qui était pour elle une rivale.

- Ah non, tu te débrouille avec eux deux, moi je ne m'en mêlerai pas!

- Je vois qu'on peut toujours compter sur toi...

- toi non plus tu ne m'as pas vraiment aidé quand j'était coincé entre deux rocher la dernière fois !

- c'est pas pareil, tu ne voulais pas t'excuser , tu m'avait insulté je te rappelle ! Et puis franchement, tant que tu fera pas de régime, tu risque de te coincer entre les ro...

- QUOI ?! TU INSINUES QUOI LA ?! QUE JE SUIS GROSSE PEU ETRE ? TU NE T'ES PAS VU APPAREMMENT !

- Arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller Laxus avec ta grosse vois!

- Hey du calme les filles !

Evergreen et Meylie se retournèrent vers Bixlow et crièrent a l'unisson :

- On ne t'as pas sonné toi !

- Ok, ok, je vous laisse vous entre tuer !

- N'exagère pas,on est des gens civilisé tout de même !

-Mouai, c'est toi qui le dit...

Le voyage se poursuivit dans la même ambiance, et Laxus continuait de donner des coups a la pauvre Meylie pendant son sommeil. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il ne restait que trente petite minute de voyage, le train s'arrêta dans un grand fracas, qui ne réveilla pourtant pas le mage de foudre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se p...

La mage de vent n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'endormie, avec le reste des passagers a bord du train. Contre toute attente, le premier a ce réveiller fut Laxus. Il regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Il chercha du regard ses compagnons. Evergreen, Fried et Bixlow étaient là, endormis, les poing et les pieds liés par des chaînes magiques qui servaient sûrement à bloquer les pouvoirs des mages. Meylie, quand a elle, n'était pas là. Il la chercha, et vis que les autres passagers du train étaient là eux, dans d'autres cachots semble à celui où ils étaient enfermés. Il ne la vit nul part. Il tenta alors de réveiller ses partenaires, en vain. Le sort faisait apparemment toujours effet. A ce moment, le petit fils du maître entendit des pas, puis des voix. Il fit semblant de dormir, espérant obtenir des information sur le lieux où ils étaient prisonniers, sur leurs ravisseurs, mais surtout il voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait de Meylie.

- Mais tu c'est pas quoi ? Il parait qu'elle portait la marque d'une guilde, euh...laquelle déjà...

*Elle ? il parle surement de Meylie, elle est donc bien ici...*

- Oui moi aussi j'ai entendu dire ça, c'est la marque de Fairy Tail il me semble.

- Oui, oui c'est ça ! Fairy Tail !

- Et tu savais que dans les 4 autre mages qui l'accompagnait, il y en à un qui surement le fils de Iwan !

- Sérieux ? J'espère qu'il ne se réveillera pas pendant notre tour de garde, si il est comme son père,on risque de déguster !

- T'inquiète pas, on a bloqué leur magie...

- hum...

Les deux gardes s'éloignèrent, Laxus ne pouvait maintenant plus les entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva. *Alors ils connaissent père ? C'est étrange... Je me demande si ils ne sont pas à son service ... Pourquoi Meylie n'est-elle pas enfermée avec nous ? J'espère qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal...Ils n'ont pas pas intérêt d'ailleurs!*. Quelques temps plus tard, Evergreen, Bixlow et Fried se réveillèrent. Laxus leur raconta la conversation qu'il avait entendu, et leurs fit par de ses hypothèse à propos de son père.

- Donc tu crois qu'ils seraient au service de Iwan ?

-Je ne sais pas... En tout cas ils parlaient de lui comme-ci ils le connaissaient.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, on est dans de beau drap!

- Moi je me demande pourquoi ils ont pris Meylie...

Evergreen avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu le pousser, en admettant que ce soit bien Iwan le responsable de cette histoire, a enfermer Meylie à part ? Et surtout comment allaient-ils pouvoir s'échapper de là ?

- Hey, mais pourquoi il n'y a que nous qui sommes réveillés ?

- Peut être que le sort à eu moins d'effet sur nous,comme nous sommes des mages...

- On s'en fout, pour l'instant c'est pas le plus important ! La priorité c'est de retrouver Meylie et de partir d'ici !

- ah oui et je suppose que t'as un plan ?! Je te rappelle qu'ils ont bloqué notre magie !

- Du calme Ever. C'est pas le moment pour se disputer ! Pour l'instant il faut trouver comment sortir d'ici.

Nos quatre mages réfléchir longtemps, très longtemps,sans vraiment trouver de solution à leur problème. Dix minutes passèrent, puis vingt, puis trente. On entendit un bruit, semblable à celui d'une porte lourde et rouillé qui s'ouvre et se referme, puis des pas. Les prisonniers retinrent leur respiration pendant quelques secondes.

- Nan mais franchement il exagère !

- Arrête de te plaindre, ç pourrait être pire !

- Je vois pas comment...

- t'as pas tord ! Moi aussi je suis dégoutté !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'unité de Rajin. Ils étaient cinq, assez grand, la plupart avait le visage plein de cicatrices.

- Hey ! regardez ! ils y en a qui sont réveillé !

- Déjà ?

Les gardes les dévisageaient d'une façon qui ne plut apparemment pas à Laxus

- Bah non là tu vois on dort connard !

- Olalala t'as vu comment il te parle le p'tit mage !

Tous rirent à l'unisson, ce qui eu le don d'énerver encore plus le mage de foudre qui se leva et attrapa l'un des gardes en passant son bras à travers les barreau. Il le tira vers lui, le collant à sa prison.

- Dit moi où on est salaud, où je te bute.

- Je te rappelle que c'est nous qui sommes en position de force là. Donc, c'est moi qui vais poser les questions, et toi qui va gentiment répondre. Compris ?

Laxus n'eu pas le tant de répliquer qu'il sentit une énorme douleur naître en lui, ce qui lui arracha un cri. Il lacha le garde et tomba par terre. Evergreen se précipita vers lui.

- Laxus ?! Laxus qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J-je...

Un nouveau hurlement traversa le cachot. La douleur était de plus en plus intense, au plus grand bonheur des gardes, qui regardaient la scène, le souri au lèvre.

- S'il vous plait, arrêter ça... Je...je vous en supplie, laisser Laxus tranquille !

- Hum... je sais pas ... Je trouve sa amusant de le voir se tortiller comme un ver de terre, pas vous ?

- Ouaip ! Mais fait gaffe à pas le tuer quand même.

- Mouai ta raison ça suffit.

La douleur diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Le mage de foudre reprit sa respiration et fint par s'asseoir.

- Bien maintenant que t'es calmé,on vas pouvoir discuter. Alors dites moi,vous êtes de Fairy Tail ?

- Tu peut toujours crever pour qu'on te dise quoi que ce soit.

Le malheureux Laxus se retrouva une fois de plus a terre, torturer par la douleur qui déchirait sa poitrine. Il avait beau essayer tout ce qu'il pouvait, rien ne stoppait cette souffrance qui le poignardait de tout part et sans sa magie, il faut l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il hurlait si fort, qu'il aurais pu cracher ses poumons et se décrocher la mâchoire. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Meylie. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ,elle n'aie pas subir la même torture que lui infligeait le garde. La douleur lui était de plus en plus insupportable Il allait craquer, il le savait. Mais il voulait gagner le plus de temps possible, pour trouver un plan.

Plus loin, à l'étage au dessus du cachot, se tient Meylie, debout face à un homme,à peu près du même age qu'elle, qui la tient par le bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Des larmes coules sur les joues de la jeune mage. Autour d'eux se trouve une dizaine de garde.

- S'il te plait... dit leur d'arrêter ...

-De quoi tu parle ?

-ces cris... Je reconnais cette vois... c'est celle de Laxus, dit à tes gardes de le laisser je t'en supplie...

- Pas question !

- P-Pourquoi? C'est une histoire entre toi et moi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer tous les passagers qui étaient à bord du train ?

- Bien sûr que non. Eux, je vais tous les relâcher, sauf tes amis. Eux je les torturerais jusqu'à qu'ils meurt.

- Mais... Ils n'ont rien fait !

- Tu veut les sauver ?

- Evidemment !

- Alors tient ta promesse.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entend ? J-A-M-A-I-S !

- Tu préfère laisser mourir tes amis ?

Elle reste silencieuse un moment. Bien sûr que non. Elle ne veut pas qu'il meurent. Puis elle réussit à articuler cette phrase :

- Laisse les partir, ou je te tue !

- Laisse moi rire ! Toi ? Me tuer ? Quelle blague ! Jamais tu ne lèvera la main sur moi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de bloquer ta magie. Tu ne pourra jamais me faire de mal, tu es trop... sentimentale.

- Pour des amis je suis prête a tout.

- Pas à me tuer, moi.

- C'était valable il y a quelques année, mais tu sais, n'importe qui peut changer.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui et tu n'as pas changer. La preuve tu portes toujours ce collier.

Il prit entre ces doigts le pendentif accroché autour du coup de la mage de vent, et l'arracha.

- Rend le moi !

- Non.

Elle essaya de lui reprendre ce qui lui appartenait mais un des gardes la prit dans ces bras. Un autre hurlement venant de Laxus résonna dans la pièce. Meylie s'arrêta net. Elle refusait de faire souffrir ces amis, mais en même tant elle ne pouvait pas accepter son contrat... Que faire ?

- Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi...

- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose Mey' ?

- Je vais te tuer... en faite non, je vais tous vous tuer.

A ces mots, une violent tornade envahie la pièce faisant voler les les gardes ainsi que leur maître. Certain furent éjecté par la fenêtre, d'autre s'empalèrent sur les armes de leur coéquipier placés derrière eux. Ce qui fut d'ailleur le cas de celui qui retenait prisonnier nos mages. Lamage de vent fit cesser la tornade lorsque tous furent hors d'état de nuire. Elle s'approche du vieil homme.

- Je t'avais prévenu... excuse moi, c'est pour mes amis...

- Meylie...tu...avais promis...traite!

Ce fut ces derniers mots avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Meylie récupéra son collier qui était toujours entre les mains de son ravisseur, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un cadavre insignifiant, puis couru libérer ses amis.

- Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow et Fried, vous allez bien ?

Les gardes se mirent en cercle autour d'elle, pointant leurs armes vers elle. Mais ils n'eurent pas le tamps de dire quoi que ce soit, ni d'esquisser le moindre geste, qu'elle les envoya balader à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Meylie ? C'est toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe . On est où là ?

- Désolé Bixlow, mais je vous raconterais plus tard. Qu'est ce que ...? Laxus ?

Elle entra à l'intérieur de la prison, et se jeta vers Laxus, qui était inerte.

- Il...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il c'est juste évanoui.

- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur.

Elle regarda avec tristesse son corps couvert de blessures.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus. :) J'ai galérée à écrire ce chapitre, et oui je sais, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Merci de l'avoir lue quand même. Laissez un petit commentaire please!

Bye.

ps: Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus... joyeux :D (enfin je vais essayer)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

Hey everybody ! Voilà le second chapitre de "tout allait si bien...". J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si cette histoire de bal est totalement... débile ? Enfin,c'est vous les lecteurs, je vous laisse juger. Bonne lecture :).

**Note** : _ [les flash back sont écrits comme ça]_  
*les pensées comme ça*  
_ et ce qui est écrit en italique, ce sont les explications ou la narration, pour mieux comprendre le contexte d'une scène._

**NOTE A LIRE :**** En tant que yaoiste, (et oui !), j'ai tenue à dédier un passage ( très court, certes) à ma jeeji, qui l'est comme moi ! Vous verrez surement lequel, je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

* * *

**Réponse**** au review : **

**Lala-chan :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Et du courage j'en ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup besoin, surtout pour ce chapitre... Bye ! ;)

* * *

**Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

_L'unité de Rajin était rentré a Fairy Tail, en annulant la mission qu'ils avaient accepté. Laxus étant gravement blessé, ils on tous préféré rester à la guilde en attendant que leur chef se rétablisse. La mage de vent refuse toujours de raconter à ces amis qui était cet homme, qu'elle était sa promesse, et surtout pourquoi il l'avait enlevée, en inventant de stupides excuses. Nous sommes deux jours après ce passage quelque peu douloureux pour le petit fils du maître, qui venait de se réveiller de son "mini-comas". _

Il ouvre les yeux, et regarde autour de lui. * Tiens, mais c'est ma chambre? Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ?* Mais quand il tenta de ce lever, ses multiples blessures lui affirmèrent le contraire. Il retomba sur son lit. Impossible pour lui de se lever. Puis plusieurs questions vinrent lui emplir l'esprit *Que c'est-il passé? Où étions nous ? C'était qui ces gens ? Comment on est rentré a Fairy Tail? J'ai dormis longtemps ? Et... Meylie...* Il poussa un soupir, il était quelque peu inquiet car il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le début du trajet dans le train. Finalement,il aurait préféré être malade plutôt que de dormir le long du trajet. Soudain, le porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. On vit entrer une fille aux yeux bleu, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu.

- Meylie ?

La concernée sursauta, et se tourna vers le lit.

- Ah Laxus ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! Je ne savais pas que tu était réveillé...

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !

- Les gens dans la comas ont pas l'habitude de répondre tu sais...

Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse vraiment dire ça...

Elle regarda le torse musclé du mage de foudre, qui était couvert de plaies assez importantes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée... Tout ça c'est de ma faute

Elle cacha sa tête derrière ces mains.

-J'aurais dût vous prévenir, vous en parler... Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote !

Il se redressa, la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la mage de vent. Il lui chuchota :

- Raconte moi.

- De quoi ?

- Ce que tu aurais dût nous dire...

- Promet-moi d'abord que tu ne le dira pas aux autres !

Elle s'arrêta nette *Promet le moi... J'ai souvent entendu cette phrase, mais c'est la première fois que je la dit...*

- C'est promis...

[_ Deux ans plus tôt, dans une forêt loin de tout._

_- C'est pour moi ?!  
__La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux devant ce si beau cadeau. Son ami tendait un collier en or, avec un pendentif en forme de serpent, à la mage face à lui.  
__- Bah oui ! Attends, bouge pas je vais te le mettre.  
__- Merci! Oh merci Esteban__ !  
__Elle lui sauta au coup, le serrant fort contre elle. Il lui rendit son geste, avec une tendresse inimaginable, le sourire aux lèvres. Il connaissait son amie par cœur et savait pertinemment que ce collier lui faisait plaisir. Seulement a ces yeux, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il aurais voulu lui offrir la Terre entière. Pour lui, elle méritait le plus beau des cadeaux, car elle était unique. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Il avait bien l'intention de changer ça, mais il devait encore résoudre quelques problème assez gênant. Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de lui offrir de simple cadeaux, et de belles paroles, pourtant sincères. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille, pour lui chuchoter ceci :_

_- Un jour je serais roi, et je ferais de toi ma reine. Mais tu doit me promettre une chose...  
__Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'oreille de son amie  
__- Tu doit me promettre que jamais, non jamais on ne séparera, même dans le plus court des instants. Que tu restera toujours à mes côtés pour m'aider, m'épauler, car même si je suis fort, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. En faite non, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un, j'ai besoin de toi et seulement de toi mais ça tu le sais. Promet le moi et je te jure de toujours être là pour toi, de te protéger contre tous les dangers de ce monde si cruel. Quand bien même je mourrais, quand bien même la faucheuse m'emportera, je franchirais la porte des Enfers, je traversera les flamme du diable. Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout, parce que je t'aime. Promet le moi s'il te plait Meylie..._

_- Esteban, je...je te le promet...  
__Il sourit, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait, et l'embrassa. Désormais, il savait qu'elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait... ]_

- Attends, attends... si j'ai bien compris : un gars et ses gardes nous a attaqué, en arrêtant le train et ils nous ont attachés et transportés, nous et les passagers, dans leurs repère, sauf toi parce que vous êtes des amis d'enfance et qu'il y a deux ans, tu étais sa petite amie. Et il à fait ça parce que t'es partie.

- On va dire que c'est à peu près ça, même si c'est beaucoup plus compliqué...

- Pourquoi t'es partie ?

Meylie ne répondit pas, elle était perdue...* Pourquoi je suis partie ? ... * Un souvenir lui revint en tête : des cris, une pièce emplie de cadavres, de grandes giclées de sang sur les murs et le sol. Elle sentit une angoisse immense, ainsi que des larmes monter en elle, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits, si tout ça venait à ce savoir, elle pourrait dire adieux à son statut de mage de Fairy Tail.

- Excuse moi, tu me le dira si tu en a envie plus tard...

- Euh...je... c'est pas grave...

- Et il faut qu'on se méfie de lui ? Il va recommencer ?

- Non.

Elle avait dit ce mot d'une façon si... brutal.

- ... comment ça ?

- Je...

Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux, cette fois, elle le savait, elle ne pourra pas les retenir.

- Je l'ai tué.

Elle explosa dans un sanglot.

- Je l'ai tué... J'ai tué... Esteban... Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

- Esteban !

Elle serra ses jambes contre sa poitrine, en les entourant de ces bras et baissa la tête. Laxus, ne sachant pas quoi faire tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Les sanglots de la mage de vent s'espacèrent peu à peu, avant de s'arrêter complètement. Elle se leva lentement pour sortir, mais le mage de foudre se leva rapidement et la retint par le bras. Lâchant au passage un gémissement de douleur causés par ses blessures.

- Laxus... Tu ne devrais pas te lever... tes blessures...

- Je m'en fout de mes blessures ! Meylie ! Je m'inquiète pour toi...

Elle baissa la tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

Il la lui releva avec sa main.

- Bien sûr que si. Moi mes blessures ne sont que physiques et peuvent guérir. Les tiennes sont ici.

Il pointa son doit en direction du cœur de la mage de vent.

- Je ne suis pas blessée. Retourne t'allongé, où tu vas aggraver tes blessures...

- J'y vais à condition que tu reste avec moi.

Elle soupira, il avait encore gagné. Laxus retourna se coucher dans son lit. Meylie le suivie et s'assit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, près de son ami. Celui-ci essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ces joues.

- Ne pleure plus...

- J'essaie, mais tu sais, j'ai tué quelqu'un que j'aimais il y a près de deux ans...

- Pourquoi tu l'as tué? Enfin t'es pas obligé de me le dire, si c'est trop dur d'en parler pour toi, je comprendrais...

- Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire, ça me fait du bien de parler avec toi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il m'a dit qu'il vous tuerait, et je t'entendais crier, tu avais l'air de tellement souffrir, alors j'ai paniqué et c'est partit tout seul, comme si ma magie ne m'écoutait plus...

- Tu t'es inquiété ... Pour moi ?

- Apparemment j'ai eu raison... Ils t'on mis dans un sacré état... Si je n'avais rien fait, toi Evergreen, Fried et Bixlow seriez surement... morts.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais tu regrette de l'avoir tué ?

- Non... cela peut paraître horrible, mais il le méritait, c'est..., enfin c'était une horrible personne, bien plus que ce que tu peut imaginer dans tes pires cauchemars.

*Mais moi je suis encore pire... Comment est-ce que je peut dire de telle chose ?*

- Meylie...

- Hmm?

- Je suis fatigué, ça te dérange si...

- Non non c'est bon, dort, je vais partir de tout façon.

- Justement, je voulais que tu restes... s'il te plait...

Elle hésita un instant.

- Bon... si tu veut.

Il posa sa tête sur les jambes de Meylie et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle passa sa main sur la joue du mage de foudre, et essayait en même tant de retenir ses larmes. * Excuse moi Laxus... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te raconter, toutes ces choses horribles qui hantes mes pensées, toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai commise, toutes ces choses horribles qui devrait me forcer à me tenir loin de tout être vivant, loin de toi...* Elle se tortura l'esprit un moment, avant de s'endormir à son tour, épuisé par toutes ces pensée plutôt... affreuse...

_Une semaine plus tard, le maître de Fairy Tail, Makarov, à décidé d'organiser un bal pour son anniversaire. Les invité son, bien évidemment, les mages de Fairy Tail. Nous sommes donc à ce bal, Mirajanne danse Fried, Laxus avec Evergreen et Meylie est au bar avec Canna. Vous devez aussi savoir que depuis quelques temps, notre cher mage de foudre évite Meylie, pour une raison pour le moment inconnue._

- Tu reste de moins en moins avec moi...

- Excuse moi, ces derniers temps j'étais plutôt occupée...

- A t'occuper de ton "petit Laxus chéri" ? Oui ça je l'avais remarqué !

- Tss...

Canna regarda fixement Meylie.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu as changé ! Avant, tu m'aurais sauté dessus pour avoir dit ça !

- J'ai juste pas envie de envie de m'énervée...

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu compte pas danser ?

- J'en ai pas vraiment envie... Toi non plus apparemment !

- Je... je voulais danser avec Laxus, mais il a déjà une cavalière...

Elle regarda en direction des concernés et croisa le regard d'Evergreen, qui lui lança un regard de triomphe. Ce qui eu d'ailleurs pour effet d'énerver la mage de vent, qui réussie, plus ou mins bien, à se contenir, non sans briser son verre. Elle s'était certes coupé la main, mais cela valait mieux, pour la cavalière de Laxus, qu'elle passe ses nerf sur la vaisselle plutôt que sur elle. Canna la regarda faire, amusée.

- Toi, tu es jalouse !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste qu'elle m'énerve avec son air supérieur, comme ci elle valait mieux que moi ! Cette espèce de garce !

- Oui c'est ça tu es jalouse !

- Jalouse de quoi ? D'elle ?

- Tu es jalouse que Laxus ai choisi Ever comme partenaire, et pas toi. Mais j'y pense... Tu lui à demander de l'accompagner ?

- Euh... non...

- Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'il aurais put croire que tu ne voulais pas y aller ?

- C'était le cas. Je suis venue pour...

- Pour surveiller Laxus et sa partenaire.

- Non !

Elle se leva et partit en direction de la sortie.

- Je reviens, faut que je m'aère l'esprit deux minutes avant que la petite Ever ne subisse le même sort que ce pauvre verre.

Canna explosa de rire, et la mage de vent sortit. Dehors, il faisait nuit et il avait personne. Quoi que...? Meylie entendit un bruit, elle tendit l'oreille et il lui sembla reconnaître une vois qu'elle avait déjà entendu. Elle alla en direction de la discussion, mais fit en sorte de ne pas être vu. Elle vit Natsu et Grey, face à face, Natsu appuyé contre le mur et Grey... Grey était collé à lui ? *Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font ? Ils se battent encore ?!*. Il resta silencieuse afin d'écouter leur conversation. Mais apparemment, ils ne comptaient pas discuter. Grey rapprocha sa tête de Natsu et... l'embrassa *Qu'est-ce que... ?!* . Celui-ci passa sa main sur le torse du brin, plus bas, encore plus bas et puis... Meylie partit, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, bien qu'elle connaissait la suite de cette histoire, plus où moins... farfelue.  
Elle décida de retourner à la faite une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle chercha du regard un certain mage de foudre ainsi que ça coéquipière, mais elles ne les trouva pas en train de danser. Elle se dirigea alors vers Fried, Bixlow et Mirajanne.

- Tient, tu es venu finalement Bixlow ?

- Bah oui, je savais que je te manquerai trop sinon !

Elle lui tira la langue de façon puérile. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il la taquine.

- T'étais où ?

- Je suis allée prendre l'air un moment...

- Tu danses avec moi ?

- euh...

- T'as pas le choix !

- Bon d'accord...

Bixlow la pris par le bras et l'emmena danser avec lui.

- Dit Bixlow... Ils sont où Ever et Laxus ?

- Laxus en avait marre et commençait à être fatigué, et Ever je ne sais pas je crois qu'elle danse avec Elfman...

- ha...

Elle paru assez...déçu. Même si elle n'aimait pas danser, elle aurait voulu être avec lui, juste le temps d'une soirée. Depuis quelques jours, il paraissait un peu distant avec elle, ce qui rendait Meylie assez malheureuse. Car il faut l'admettre, tous les deux étaient de plus en plus proche et elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, au point de ne presque plus pouvoir s'en passer. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'éloigner peu à peu d'elle. Son cavalier la tira soudain de ces songes.

- Hé Meylie, ça ne va pas ?

- Non... enfin si, je...désolé, ...je réfléchissait...

- T'es toute pale, tu veux aller t'asseoir ?

- Non, non ça va je t'assure...

Elle réfléchi un instant. Bixlow et Laxus se connaissait depuis longtemps, peut-être qu'il se confiait à lui parfois... il fallait qu'elle profite de cette danse avec lui pour le questionner.

- Je peut de poser une question ?

- bah oui . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est... à propos de Laxus... Il m'évite en ce moment ...j'ai l'impression... que...enfin...Je me demandait si tu savais, euh... si il t'avait dit pourquoi...

- Hmm...

Il fixa la mage de vent un instant.

- Alors ?

- Désolé, il ne m'a rien dit.

Elle poussa un soupir de déception.

- Ceci dit, la meilleure solution pour savoir la raison de son comportement, c'est de lui demander directement.

- Si il m'évite, ça ne risque pas d'être simple...

- Ouai c'est vrai... Mais si tu vas le voir maintenant, dans son appart' il pourra pas vraiment s'enfuir.

Il sourit : Bixlow était quand même un excellent menteur.

_[ Quatre jours avant le bal, à la guilde, Bixlow et Laxus sont assis tous les deux face à face.  
__- En tout cas, moi je trouve que vous êtes bien proche tous les deux...  
__- Tss ! N'importe quoi ! On est juste amis, va pas te faire des idées !  
__- C'est toi qui t'en fait là ! Moi j'ai juste dit que vous étiez proche, et ça, tu ne peux pas le nier : tout le monde le voit, tout le monde le pense et tout le monde le dit.  
__- Tss !  
__Laxus commençait à en avoir marre des sous-entendus de son ami. C'est vrai quoi lui et Meylie c'était peu être UN PEU rapprochés ces derniers temps, mais c'était juste parce qu'il s'entendent bien, rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié dans leurs gestes et dans leurs conversations.  
__- Je suis sûr que tu ne pourrait même pas te passer d'elle pendant ne serait-ce qu'une semaine !  
__- T'es prêt à parier ?  
__- Bien sûr !  
- Juste une semaine hein ?  
Le mage rigola.  
- Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, une semaine ce n'est que 7 jours, ce n'est que 168 heures, ce n'est que 10080 minutes, ce n'est que 604800 se...  
- Ta gueule !__  
Il rit une deuxième fois. Ce qui énerva encore plus le mage de foudre. ]_

Meylie suivit les soi-disant conseil de son cavalier. Elle se rendit au dortoir des garçon et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement de Laxus. Elle toqua à la porte.

- C'est qui ? Grogna le mage de foudre.

Meylie hésita un instant, puis dit d'une voix timide

- C'est moi, Meylie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veut juste de parler...s'il te plait, laisse moi entrer...

- Ecoute Meylie je suis crevé là... ça peut pas attendre demain ?

- Si... bien sur... Fit-elle d'une voix assez déçu.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Laxus l'attrapa par le bras, tirant la mage de foudre dans l'appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle le regarda, l'air perplexe.

- Je croyais que...

- Moi aussi je veut te parler,mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire a Bixlow !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je peut pas t'expliquer...

-...

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je...

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Par où pouvait-elle bien commencer ?

- Voilà je me suis rendue compte...enfin depuis quelques temps... tu m'évite... du moin c'est l'impression que j'ai. Alors je me demandais, si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal...

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! D'où est-ce que tu sort des choses pareilles ?

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Je ne t'évite pas. Je suis juste un peu occupé en ce moment...

- Ah je comprends. T'es occupé et du coup tu n'as de temps que pour Evergreen !

- Quoi ?

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux

- Bah je sais pas... tu dansais avec elle tout à l'heure, non ? Oh et puis merde ! Oublis ça !

Elle sortit, claqua la porte et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle couru dans sa chambre, et plongea dans son lit, en fourrant sa tête dans ces oreillers. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer encore un fois devant lui. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait l'impression de passé son temps à pleurnicher, à croire qu'elle était devenue une vraie chiffe molle. Qu'elle était devenue ..._ Faible_.  
Un souvenir lui revint.

_[Un femme, agenouillé de sang devant elle, couverte de sang. « S'il vous plait... Je vous en supplie, neme tuer pas ! » Elle avait l'air désespérée. Meylie se retourna vers ses collègues.  
__- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne va pas la tuer,elle n'a rien fait elle...  
__- On s'en fout, il faut pas de témoin. Dépêche toi de la tuer !  
__- Non ! Je vous en supplie...je vous jure, je n'ai rien fait... s'il vous plait...  
__- Esteban...  
__- Tue-la ! ou peut être est-tu trop faible ?  
__- Esteban ... je...  
__- N'exagère pas Esteban, elle à raison Mey' ! Elle à rien fait la pauvre, notre cible c'était son mari, pas elle.  
__- Tss'! Vous êtes tous les deux trop sentimental !  
__Une fois qu'il eu fini sa phrase, il prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains, et lui tordit le coup, d'un coup sec. Elle tomba à terre, inerte.  
__- Franchement ! Tu exagère ! Elle avait rien fait, elle !  
__- Ah oui ? Et le gars que t'as décapité hier il avait fait quoi lui ?  
__- Il m'avait insulter !  
__Meylie et Esteban rirent, sous le regard désapprobateur du troisième de la bande.  
__- Vous ne devriez pas prendre ça à la légère ! La vie est quelque chose d'important ! Ne jouez pas avec ou ça vous retombera dessus un jour !  
__- Monsieur-je-donne-des-leçons est plutôt mal placé il me semble ! t'en a tué combien toi des innocents dit moi ?  
- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Meylie ! Sache juste que je n'ai jamais tué d'innocent ! Ils étaient tous des criminels !  
- Et t'imagines qu'on va te croire ?  
- Ma parole mais vous êtes insolents tous les deux ! Je vous rappelle que le chef ici c'est moi !  
- Tout ça parce que t'es vieux ! C'est pas juste !]_

- Esteban...

Elle chassa vite ce souvenir. Décidément, ils avaient tous pris l'initiative de revenir dans sa tête en ce moment... Pour l'instant, se qui la préoccupait, c'était Laxus et ses sauts d'humeur. * Bah,j'irais le voir demain, pour l'instant je suis fatiguée... Je ferais mieux de dormir, sinon je vais encore repenser à Esté'...*

* * *

Voila voila ! Alors c'était bien ?

Au faite, si vous avez des idées à me proposer pour les prochains chapitres, je suis preneuse ! Laissez moi un piti' commentaire s'il vous plait !

Bye bye ! =)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Pertes de mémoire

Hey, hey ! Voila voila, c'est le deuxième chapitre que je met aujourd'hui ! =D Et oui, je suis une galérienne qui ne fait rien de ces week-end

* * *

**Réponse**** au review : **

**Lala-chan :** encore merci pour ta review =) ! J'avais peur que mon yaoi ne plaise pas à plein de gens, ça me rassure que toi au moins ça t'ai plut ^^

* * *

**Perte de mémoire**

C'est_ le matin, il est 10 heures, nous sommes dans l'appartement de Meylie._

Meylie ouvre les yeux, difficilement. Elle se redresse sur son lit et regarde l'heure *Ben voyons... J'ai dormis, encore une fois, seulement deux petites heures. Il faudra bien que je rattrape tout ça un jour !* Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes, repensant à Laxus. *Il a pas été très gentil au bal hier Laxus... Enfin bon... Il faut que je lui parle aujourd'hui ! Et puis faudra partir en mission, je n'ai plus d'argent, en espérant que cette fois ça se passera bien.* Puis le souvenir de la dernière mission qu'ils avaient tenté de faire lui revint en tête. C'est brai que ça ne c'était pas très bien passé... *Sinon,pour être sure de ne pas causé d'ennuis au autres, je peut toujours partir seule...Mais j'ai si peur quand je suis seule... Tss c'est tellement difficile en ce moment... J'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ! Aïe aïe aïe, faut vraiment que je dorme !* Elle retomba sur son lit, épuisée. *Tant pis, j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure...* Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulu se rendormir, cependant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se leva pour ouvrir, *Merde ! Je suis même pas habillée... Bon tant pis.* En effet, la mage de vent n'était vêtu que d'une chemise de nuit bleu foncé, très courte. Elle se dirige vers la porte et entrouvre, pour voir qui est là.

- Meylie ! Tu vas bien ?

- Bah...oui...

- t'es malade ?

- euh... je...non... Entrez.

Bixlow, Evergreen et Fried entrèrent dans l'appartement, en regardant avec dépit l'état de la mage de vent.

- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Oui je t'ai dit ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- On cherche Laxus...

- ...

- On est passé le voir ce matin, mais il était pas chez lui, et pas à la guilde non plus, on a demandé au autre si ils l'avaient vu mais non, personne. Alors on c'est dit qu'il était peut être chez toi... Enfin comme vous êtes plutôt proche... Enfin...je veux dire... vous entendez bien...

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?* Elle voulu couper court à cette conversation.

- Bah non, désolée, mais il est pas là...

- T'es sûre ?

- Ever ! Si elle le dit c'est que c'est vrai !

- Bon tant pis, il a du partir faire un tour dans Magnolia, on lui dira qu'il avait raison quand il rentrera...

- Lui dire quoi ?

Les trois mages de l'unité de Rajin de regardèrent.

- Euh... Non rien...

- Bon faut qu'on parte... A plus Meylie !

- Ouai voilà... Au revoir !

Finalement, elle voulait qu'ils restent pour en savoir un peu plus sur leurs petites affaires.

- Non ! attendez ! Vous voulez pas rester ?

- On ne peut pas désolé !

Ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. *Ils sont bizarre aujourd'hui... En plus maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais me rendormir... Tss ! Merci beaucoup ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant ! J'en peut plus... Je vais finir par mourir de fatigue si ça continue...* Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le miroir. Elle avait vraiment une sale mine : Elle était toute pâle, les yeux rougis soulignés par de grand cernes bleutés. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, retenues par un élastique en un chignon mal fait. *Tu m'étonne qu'ils pensent que je suis malade ! Faut vraiment que je me reprenne en main...* Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et se coiffa. Même avec tout ça, elle avait toujours l'air mal en point. Elle abandonna tous efforts pour avoir l'air d'aller bien *Pfff ! Qui est ce que je que je cherche à tromper de toute façon ?! J'en ai marre ! Je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'arriverais pas à faire croire le contraire à qui que ce soit !* et finit par remettre sa chemise de nuit en espérant arriver à ce rendormir. Dehors, l'orage était présent, et le faisait savoir : le silence était brisé par de grand coup de tonnerre. La mage de vent cacha sa tête dans son oreiller. La foudre était bien sa plus grande peur. Quelle ironie : sa plus grande peur est la source magique de son meilleur ami. "Son meilleur ami" ? Était-ce le bon terme pour parler de celui qu'elle commençait, sans s'en rendre compte, à apprécier de plus en plus, et même de tomber amoureuse. Mais elle refusait de voir la vérité en face. Pour elle, elle ne devait plus tomber amoureuse, plus jamais. Car ce serait comme oublier son passé avec Esteban, ce qui lui était impensable. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle commençait à lui être douloureuse. * Si je ne vais pas mieux d'en quelques jours, j'irais voir la sorcière guérisseuse de Fairy Tail... Celle dont Canna m'a parler... Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Porlyuscica...***  
**

En parlant de Porlyuscica, c'est justement chez elle se trouve le mage de foudre. Il discutait avec la guérisseuse, l'air grave. Elle n'affichait pas vraiment une mine rassurante elle non plus.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ?

- Oui... Je ...Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle... Je crois qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de son état, et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu... Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

- D'après ce que tu me raconte, il s'agirait d'un empoisonnement...

- Et il est dût à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je la voit... Tu peux la faire venir ici ?

- Bien sûr, je vais la chercher... Je serais là dans une demi-heure.

Il partit donc à Fairy Tail, et couru dans l'appartement de la malade. Il frappa à la porte. Rien. Il toqua de nouveau, toujours rien, il recommença ceci trois ou quatre fois, sans que le résultat change pour autant. Il entra alors et alla en direction de sa chambre. La porte était ouverte et elle était là, couchée sur le sol. Il couru vers elle et la prit par les épaules. Il la secoua et l'appela. Aucune réaction.

_[ - Mey', pourquoi tu pleures ?  
__Dehors, le tonnerre gronde depuis plus de trois bonnes heures, la jeune mage est effrayé, a la fois par ces éclairs qui déchire le ciel et par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle était assise par terre, les bras autour de ces genoux.  
- Je suis un monstre... un monstre ...  
-Allons, calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
- il avait raison, quand on se rend compte de ce qu'on est, de ce qu'on a fait, on se sent si sale, si... cruel. On a fait tant de mal Esteban... Ne croit tu pas que tout ceci est idiot ? Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'après on sera libre, qu'on régnera ensemble sur la Terre entière, mais quel prix ? Combien d'innocent encore tuerons-nous pour ce bonheur. Et si ce bonheur n'était en faite qu'une illusion ? Qu'un leurre ? Nous aurions fait tant de mal, pour rien... Ils seront tous morts, pour une cause finalement inexistante ... Je ne veux plus faire ça, je ne veux plus tuer personne...  
- Meylie ma puce, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, tu devrais te reposer, tu as encore de la fièvre...  
- Reste avec moi... S'il te plait ne me laisse pas seule... J'ai si peur..]  
_

-Meylie ! Meylie s'il te plait répond !

Elle respirait mais elle était inconsciente. Il la pris alors dans ces bras et l'emmena chez Porlyuscica aussi vite qu'il put. Il arriva, un quart d'heure plus tard chez la sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je... Je sais pas, elle était comme ça quand je suis entré ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? C'est grave ?

- Pose là sur ce lit.

Il s'exécuta. La guérisseuse s'approcha d'elle et examina la jeune mage. Laxus s'approcha pour s'assurer que son amie vas bien.

- Alors ?

- Tait-toi ! Je ne peut pas me concentrer !

-...

La guérisseuse continua son examen un moment, sous le regard inquiet de Laxus.

- C'est bon, elle c'est juste évanouie, surement à cause de la fatigue.

- Et pour son état ?

- Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Lorsque Meylie se réveilla, elle avait toujours aussi mauvaise mine. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, elle chercha quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait du regard afin de se rassurer. C'est avec joie qu'elle vit que son ami blond était près d'elle. Elle se leva pour aller vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu car il était tourné et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de lui, il se retourna et caressa sa joue d'une main.

- Bonjour "votre altesse". Avez vous bien dormis ?

Il afficha un large sourire, bien qu'au fond de lui, il était inquiet de l'état de son ami. Mais elle, n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à sourire, ni à rentrer dans jeux de Laxus qui avait apparemment décidé de la taquiner.

- Laxus... On est où ?

- Chez Porlyuscica.

Elle parut étonnée *Chez Porlyuscica ?! C'est la guérisseuse de Fairy Tail, j'en ai entendu parler... Mais pourquoi je suis ici...?* Elle se recula et fronça les sourcils.

- P- pourquoi ?

- Tu t'étais évanouie...

- C'est pas une raison pour m'emmener ici !

- C'est vrai... il y a autre chose...

- Quoi ?

- Regarde dans l'état dans lequel tu es...

- C'est rien,je suis juste un peu...fatiguée...

- Je ne crois pas... Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter à la guilde. Depuis quelques jours, tu ne sort plus de ta chambre, tu reste en pyjama toute la journée, tu ne fais que dormir, et tu ne parle à personne. Quand on vient te voir, tu nous presque à la porte ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive...?

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Hier j'étais bien au bal ! Je suis fatiguée juste depuis ce matin !

Laxus regarda soudainement Meylie, l'air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? De quel bal tu parles ?

- Bah tu sais hier... Pour l'anniversaire de maître...Quand je suis venue te voir...

- Meylie s'il te plait... Dit moi que c'est un blague...

- Quoi ?

Il attrapa la mage de vent par les épaules.

- Meylie je t'en supplie...Tu ... tu te souviens quand même...?

- Me souvenir de quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles là ?

Il paraissait vraiment très paniqué. Il s'assit sur une chaise près de lui et pris sa tête entre ces mains.

- Raconte moi t'as journée d'hier s'il te plait.

- Euh... Si tu veut... Euh... Le maître avait organisé un bal pour son anniversaire, et je ne voulait pas venir, finalement j'y suis allée... Et puis je... Je voulais danser avec toi... mais... tu... tu dansais avec Evergreen, et puis je suis sortit parce que j'étais énervée, après j'ai vu Natsu et Grey, et puis je suis rentrée. J'ai dansé avec Bixlow et on s'est mis à discuter tous les deux, je lui ai dit qu'en ce moment, tu m'évitait et que du coup j'étais triste et tout... Après il m'a dit que je devrais t'en parler, alors je l'ai écouté etje suis venue chez toi, mais j'ai pas réussis à te dire quoi que ce soit, alors je suis rentré chez moi...

Ses joue étaient devenue toutes rouges *Merde,pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ça ?!*

- Meylie... putain ! Dis moi qu c'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Tout ça... ça c'est passé il y a deux moi...

* * *

Je sais qu'il est court mais j'avais besoin qu'il s'arrête à cette endroit bien précis. Oui, oui je sais, je suis une sadique :p. Peut être que je posterais la suite demain je vais voir...

Bye bye ! =p


	5. Chapitre 4 : Encore une fois : Merci

Bonjour bonjour ! Désolé, je sais que j'ai mit du temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais en ce moment, je suis en pleine révision pour mon brevet blanc ! (Un des nombreux désavantages de la troisième !) Bon bah voila, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira mais si je crois crois qu'il est un peu... incompréhensible, à moins d'avoir un cerveaux aussi bordélique et totalement inversé que le mien. Bonne lecture !

** Réponse au review : **

**lala-chan :** Oui je sais, deux mois, c'est long, très long... Une de mes amies me l'a fait remarquer aussi, j'aurais peut-être pas dut faire aussi longtemps... Enfin voila j'espere que la suite te plaira ! =)

* * *

**Encore une fois : merci... Esteban..**

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? C'était hier !

Laxus sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il se leva brusquement.

-... Je vais chercher Poly'.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte bruyamment. *Mais qu'est-c qu'il ce passe ? Je me sens tellement mal, tellement...faible... J'en peu plus, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va lâcher, ... que...que je...* elle s"écroula sur le sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée. La fatigue avait apparemment vite prit le dessus, à moins que ce ne soit sa maladie.  
A son réveil, elle se trouvait sur le même lit que la fois précédente toujours chez Porlyuscica. Mais cette fois-ci le peit fils de Macarov n'était pas là, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu. Elle aurait aimé voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, histoire de la rassurer un peu... Elle était perdue et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il lui arrivait. Laxus lui avait dit, enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait à peu près réussi à comprendre, qu'elle avait perdu de sa mémoire les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. A ses yeux, tout ceci lui paraissait impensable, inimaginable, tout simplement impossible ! Mais elle était tellement à bout de forces et il avait l'air tellement inquiet et sérieux, qu'elle aurait pu croire n'importe laquelle de ses paroles. *Laxus... il avait l'air vraiment inquiet... ça ne lui ressemble pas... c'est pas le genre à se préoccuper de la santé des autres... Il était tellement étrange !*  
Soudain, la mage guérisseuse entra dans la pièce.

- Ah ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée !

-...

- C'est pas trop tôt ! tu as dormis au moins deux longues heures ! C'est quand même incroyable de rester inconscient aussi longtemps ! Enfin bon... vu ton état, je te pardonne...

- Vous êtes... Porlyuscica c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Vous savez, c'est Laxus qui m'a emmener ici, j'ai rien de vraiment grave... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là...

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te faire venir.

- ...

* Elle ? Mais pourquoi ?*

- Il m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire... Est-ce vrai ?

- Il faut croire...

- Hum...

- Ça veut dire... que j'ai quelque chose ? Je veut dire... Je suis vraiment malade ?

- ... Et bien... pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai prélevé un peu de sang afin de l'analyser... Les résultats sont assez inquiétant en faite. Pour faire court, il semblerait sue tu as été empoisonnée.

- Em...poisonnée ?

- Oui. C'est un poison véhiculé par une sorte d'araignée vénéneuse. C'est une race d'araignée assez spéciale, que je croyait éteinte. Apparemment, certaines ont réussit à survivre...

*Une araignée ?... Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Mais quoi ? ... araignée...poison... Aller réfléchis !*

- C'est très grave... Au point que tu risque même de mourir ...

*Mourir ?...merde ! Je suis sûre d'avoir vu ça quelque part !... voyons voir, une araignée vénéneuse mortelle... mortelle... Esteban,c'est lui qui à dut m'en parler...araignée, araignée... Il faut que j'en sache plus !*

- Porlyuscica... Je peut vous demander quelles sont les effets de ce poison ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, la personne contaminée ressent une très grande fatigue, puis commence à s'évanouir à plusieurs reprise. Ensuite, les choses s'aggrave : la santé du malade se décline de jours en jour, il devient agressif et souvent nie son état. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il perd la mémoire, comme toi. Pour finir, ses muscles sa paralyses et se contracte, entraînant une mort lente et extrêmement douloureuse... Si quelqu'un est contaminé, il se voit condamné.

-... Il n'y a aucun... remède, aucun échappatoire...?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

*Alors c'est comme ça que ça se termine ? Je vais... mourir ? A moins que... Oui ! C'est ça je sais!*

- Si ! Il existe une remède !

- ...Vraiment... ?

- Oui ! Et je sais où il se trouve ! Je...je vais aller le chercher !

- Dans ton état, ce n'est pas recommandé !

- Peut-être mais si je n'y vais pas, je vais mourir, alors quitte à choisir...

-Hum... Je te préviens, si tu meurs en route, je ne serais en aucun cas responsable !

- Bien entendu !

Sur ce la mage de vent, à l'aide de sa magie, s'envola à toute vitesse par la fenêtre, dans la direction d'un chemin qu'elle ne pensait jamais reprendre, pas après tout ce temps... * J'espère qu'il y est toujours... et que je ne me suis pas trompée...*

- Quelle idiote celle-là...

Porlyuscica referma la fenêtre avec un air blasé, et retourna à ses occupations. Elle savait pertinemment que la maladie de Meylie risquait de la mettre hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit, avant même qu'elle ne puisse chercher ce qui pourrait peut être la sauver. Mais après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle retenue ? Ce n'est qu'un humaine écervelée, comme tant d'autres... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui manque sur Terre.

Au bout d'environ une demie heure de vol, Meylie dût malheureusement s'arrêter, car sa maladie ne souhaitait pas encore ce faire oublier et avait décidée de se manifester en torturant la jeune mage. Elle faillit s'écraser sur le sol. La mage tomba, les genoux à terre, sa main appuyée très fort contre son coeur qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle était à bout de souffle. Elle était maintenant entrée dans la phase final de sa maladie et son coeur commençait petit à petit à se contracter, à ralentir. *C'est pas le moment !... merde ! C'est pas vrai mon dieu... il faut que j'y arrive... je ne suis plus très loin... Je ne doit pas abandonner, pas si près du but !*

- Et ben ! T'as vraiment l'air mal en point toi !

Elle sursauta. Meylie releva la tête et vit en face d'elle un homme qui la regardait, le visage masqué et l'air interrogateur.

-... Je...

- Tient ?

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, comme si il avait vu quelque chose de surprenant au niveau de son cou.

- Tu es toi aussi une mage de Fairy Tail à ce que je vois. Tu dois être nouvelle alors, je ne t'ai jamais vu...

Meylie parut surprise, en se demandant qui il pouvait bien être.

- Tu fais partis de la guilde ?

- Oui. Mon nom est Mystogan.

- Ah oui ! Mirajanne m'a parlé de toi !

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- T'es malade ?

- Euh... Non... enfin oui...un tout petit peu.

Il examina l'état de la mage en face de lui et fit mine de réfléchir...

- où est-ce que tu vas dans cet état ?

- Je vais justement chercher le remède à ma maladie.

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

- C'est gentil de ta pars, mais il ne vaut mieux pas... j'ai pas le droit d'emmener qui que ce soit là bas...

- Peut-etre, mais je m'en voudrais si il t'arrivais quelque chose en route !

- Bon... Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

- T'as tout compris !

Ils prirent la route ensemble tout les deux, tout en discutant. Meylie lui raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son entrée à la guilde, son amitié avec l'unité de Rajin, ses pertes de connaissance et son amnésie. Il l'écouta avec curiosité jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre.

- Alors comme ça tu fais partis de l'unité de Rajin ?

- oui.

- C'est assez surprenant de la part de Laxus... Il est assez... agressif et distant avec tout le monde d'habitude...

- Oh je te rassure, il l'est toujours !

- Sinon j'espère que tu vas trouver ton remède, ça serait dommage que tu meurs.

Il avait dit cette phrase avec un air si détaché et naturelle que cela fit rire Meylie. Malgré son état des plus déplorable, elle marcha au côté de Mystogan, jusqu'à arriver à destination.  
Ils se trouvaient maintenant au bord d'une énorme falaise assez impressionnante. Le ciel était couvert de grand nuages sombres et il y avait de la brume un peu partout. Autour d'eux, toute le végétation était grisâtre et semblait fanée, il n'y avait en ce sombre endroit pas une seule touche de couleur pour rassurer nos deux mages. Enfin surtout Mystogan car Meylie, elle connaissait bien cet endroit et il ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. En bas de ce rocher se trouvait la mer, même elle semblait dépourvu de vie et de couleur. Ces vagues se fracassaient dans un bruit sourd ajoutant à cette scène sombre et lugubre une douce mélodie de terreur. Sur les arbres apparemment mort se trouvaient plusieurs corbeaux semblant surveiller les nouveaux venus.  
Meylie s'approcha d'une espèce de petit rocher et s'agenouilla devant

- Meylie ? On est où là ?

-...

Elle ne lui répondit pas et passa ses doit sur la gravure du rocher, en forme de serpent. Exactement le même que son pendentif d'ailleurs La mage décrocha son collier et plaça le serpent sur la gravure. Soudain, le rocher, qui était en faite une cachette magique, s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un pilier orné d'or et de gravure minutieuse sur lequel se trouvait une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu fluo. Meylie la prit délicatement entre ces main et retira son pendentif du rocher qui reprit sa forme initial. Mystogan voulu s'approcher d'elle mais elle lui fit signe de rester là où il était, ce qu'il fit, même si pour l'instant, il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait. La mage de vent déboucha la fiole et but une goutte du liquide à l'apparence assez étrange. Soudain, un vole de lumière bleu l'encercla faisant apparaître autour d'elle de nombreux signe magique. Elle ferma les yeux. En ayant déjà vécu ça, elle n'était pas surprise et encore moins effrayée, contrairement à Mystogan qui se posait de plus en plus de questions. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, la lumière cessa de briller, laissant voir une certaine mage de vent, le sourire au lèvre, mais les larmes aux yeux. Mystogan se précipita vers elle.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Je... je suis guérie.

- Comment ça se fait ? C'était quoi ça ?

- De la magie.

Il se résigna à lui poser plus de questions, voyant très bien que celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention de lui en dire plus. Elle mit la fiole dans sa poche et s'arrêta net. *Qu'est-ce que ..?* Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en pyjama, seulement vêtu de sa petite robe. *Oh non ! me dites pas que je ne me suis pas changée...* Elle soupira en pria pour que le mage à côté d'elle ne l'ai pas remarqué. Meylie se dirigea vers lui.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné Mystogan, je ne serais surement pas arrivée à temps sans toi...

- De rien. Par contre, pour le retour, je ne peut pas de raccompagner mais vu que tu as l'air d'être guérie, ça ne devrais rien t'arriver.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

- A bientôt peut être. Ah oui ! Et la prochaine fois, pense à t'habiller !

Elle se mit à rire et regarda le mage partir. *Encore une fois, c'est toi qui m'a sauver de la mort Esteban...Merci... Même en étant mort...Tu arrive à me protéger* Elle se mit à pleurer.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Meylie s'envola et prit la route vers la maison de Porlyuscica.

- Re-bonjour Porlyuscica !

- Meylie ? Tu...tu es...

- Guérie !

- Mais comment?

- Un très vieux et très rare remède magique.

- Mouai... Comment ça ce fait que je n'en ai jamais entendue parler ?

- Parce qu'il est secret... C'est un ancien amis qui la confectionné une fois alors que j'atais sur le point de mourir...

Elles discutèrent un moment, puis la mage de vent partit rejoindre la guilde. Elle dut raconter au maître et à plusieurs de ces mais ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Donc maintenant t'es sauvée ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- C'est un peu bizarre quand même cette histoire...

- Je sais. Dit Mira, ils sont où Bixlow, Ever, Fried et Laxus ?

- Aucune idée... On ne les a pas vu depuis un moment à la guilde...

- Bon tant pis, je les chercheraient plus trad, raconte moi ce que j'ai oublié d'important ?

- Rien de spécial, tu as passé ton temps a faire des missions avec l'unité de Rajin, donc c'est à eux que tu devrais demander. Ah si ! Tu t'es battu contre Erza !

- Ah... Qui à gagner ?

- Bah au début c'est chaud, on à cru que le combat ne se terminerai jamais, mais t'as finis par t'évanouir, alors c'est elle qui à gagner.

- Ah... C'est vrai que si je veut la dépasser, faudrait que je m'entraîne un peu plus...

- Bah tu sais, elle est mage de rang S, c'est normal qu'elle soit plus forte que toi !

- Tu as surement raison... Et il ne sait rien passé d'autre ?

- Non, pas que je sache en tout cas...

_[ Meylie était allongé sur un lit, les yeux dans le vide. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune mage sursauta  
- Esteban ? Estaban c'est toi ?  
__- Oui, clame toi, je suis là...  
__Il posa sa main sur le front brulant de sa petite amie.  
- Esteban... Pourquoi je ne vois plus rien ?  
- Ce doit être un des effets de la maladie, ne t'inquiète pas... Tu devrais te reposer, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours...µ  
- C'est quoi comme maladie ?  
- Je n'en sait rien...  
Il y eut un lourd silence remplit d'angoisse et de questions.__  
- Est-ce que...  
- Quoi ?  
- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?  
- Non, bien sure que non !  
- Mais j'ai si mal, je suis tellement à bout de force ! Je suis devenue aveugle et incapable de marcher... Esteban, si je meurs, promet moi de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas être triste. Promet moi de toujours garder ton si beau sourire pour que je puisse continuer de l'admirer même du fond des enfers...  
- Mey'... Tu délire. Tu devrais te reposer. Je te promet que je te sauverais alors s'il te plait cesse de me parler de ta mort...  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front.  
- Et même si tu devais mourir... je mourrais avec toi...]_

_Le lendemain après midi, dans l'appartement de Laxus._

- Salut Laxus ! Je te dérange ?

- Non, non. Entre.

Meylie pénétra dans la pièce.

- Tu vas mieux ? On m'a dit que tu étais guérie...

- Euh... Ouai... Et toi tu vas bien ?

- Hum.

*Et je suis censée dire quoi maintenant ...?*

- Je voulais te demander... Si tu pouvais me raconter... Ce que j'ai oublié ..?

- Bah ...eu...

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Rien d'important, on à fait quatre ou cinq missions, tout c'est bien passé.

- Et... c'est tout ?

Laxus ne dit rien. *Je lui dit maintenant ou pas ?... Nan il vaut mieux attendre un peu...*

- Ouai. Il ne se passe jamais grand chose à la guilde tu sais...

- Mouai... J'ai quand même faillit mourir hein... T'avais l'ai beaucoup plus inquiet que ça chez Porlyuscica...

- Dit pas des conneries ! J'étais pas inquiet, mais juste un peu surpris ! Et puis tu devais pas non plus être au bord de mourir, parce que là t'as l'air d'aller super bien !

Elle soupira. Ce n'est pas vraiment les mots qu'elle espérait entendre. Il ne lui à même pas demandé comment elle avait fait pour aller mieux, il ne lui à pas demandé non plus ce qu'elle avait... Il avait vraiment un dont pour l'exaspérer. Mais Meylie n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout lui pardonner. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature d'être si désintéressé du sort des autres, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le changer. Ni elle ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs...

- Bon sinon on va partir en mission bientôt ?

Laxus fut presque surpris par la question de son amie car celle-ci n'avait toujours par retrouvé la me=émoire et se remettait à peine de sa maladie qui lui avait pouratnt paru assez grave.

- Je sais pas, faudrait en trouver une intéressante...

- Bah vient au QG pour en chercher une !

- Olalala calme toi ! y a pas le feu !

- Bon bah moi j'y vais, Sa Majesté me rejoindra quand Elle aura finit ce qu'Elle fait !

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu oserais taper une pauvre fille fragile et sans défense ?

- Un fille fragile et sans défense non, mais une chieuse de première classe oui !

- C'est ça ! Mauviette !

Et cette entrevu se termina en une bruyante et dangereuse course poursuite dans les dortoirs de la guilde qui prit fin une bonne demie heure plus tard alors qu'une certaine mage de vent n'en pouvait plus. Laxus l'attrapa par les poignet et la tira vers lui.

- Abandonne !

- Ok... ça va t'as gagné...

- Maintenant je veut que tu retire ce que tu as dit !

- Pas question ! t'es une mauviette et tu le restera toujours !

Il commença a lui tordre le poignet.

- Aïe aïe ! Ok je... je retire Aïe ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! S'il te plait... tu me fais super mal !

- Dit que je suis le meilleur !

- ...T'es le meilleur... Lâche moi maintenant.

Il la relâcha et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle passa ses doits sur son poignet endoloris et sourit. Meylie adorait passer du temps avec lui et ne rendait pas compte de ses sentiments qui eux lui criaient qu'elle n'éprouvait pas seulement de l'amitié pour lui. Depuis qu'elle c'était séparé de Esteban, elle s'était juré de faire taire ces voix à jamais, et ne comptait pas les laisser parler à nouveau. Mais malheureusement pour elle, on en peut ignorer ses sentiments et se mentir indéfiniment, tôt ou tard elle devra bien s'en rendre compte. Et cela risque de lui faire un sacré choque, voir même de la faire souffrir.

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir... j'ai fait le bon choix...

- De quoi ?

- D'être venu à Fairy Tail...

Cela fait maintenant deux mois et trois semaines et quelques jours que les deux mages étaient amis et l'heure fatidique se rapproche à grand pas. Bientôt leurs sourires laisseront place aux cris de douleurs et aux larmes de tristesse. Pour l'instant, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cette joie de vivre qui les entouraient. Peut-être les dieux seront-ils cléments avec ces cinq mages, ou peut être pas. Pourront ils échapper au triste sort qui leur est réservé ? Ou vont-ils brûler au coeur des flammes de l'enfer ? La fin approche et la mort les guettent du coin de l'oeil, un sourire vicieux et sadique plaqué aux lèvres. La souffrance, elle, est prète à bondir sur chacun d'entre eux et à dévorer leur âme sans pitiée. La vie et le destin sont des être bien cruels et les mages de Fairy Tail n'allaient pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Dommage pour eux, mais il est déjà trop tard pour changer la donne...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! En esperant que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! =D

Bye bye !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Il faut faire un choix

**Allez les veeeeeerrrrrrrrttttttttssssssss !** Bon voila voila oui je suis stéphanoise et fière ! On a gagnéééééééééééééééééééééééé ! (ok je sors c'est bon!)

Dont alors malgré ma bonne humeur, j'ai écrit un chapitre assez triste et ce n'est pas le dernier, je compte en écrire encore un ou deux et ma fic' sera terminé. Voila voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Il faut faire un choix**

_Un jour plus tard, les mages de l'unité de Rajin ont finalement choisi une mission et sont partis à pied, à cause de problème de train, en direction de celui qui à solliciter leur aide. La mission consiste à retrouver le criminel qui à osé volé la bague sacré de leur famille. La récompense de cette mission est de 550 000 jewels._

- On est bientôt arivéééé ?

- Meylie !

- Quoi ? J'ai mal au pied !

- Tait toi et marche !

- Gnagnagna ! Tait toi et marche !

- T'es vraiment une gamine !

- Ferme là ou je t'arrache les ailes mademoiselle-la-fée-de-merde !

- Calmez-vous toutes les deux ! Si t'as mal Meylie t'as cas faire comme Ever et Fried et voler !

- J'ai épuisée toute ma magie toute à leur !

- Alors arrête de te plaindre !

Le reste du voyage se passa exactement dans la même ambiance. Nos mages arrivèrent enfin à destination. Devant eux se dressait un grand manoir aux couleurs assez sombre, ce qui créait un contraste assez jolie avec le beau temps qu'il faisait dehors. Laxus s'approcha et toqua à la grande porte qui servait d'entrer. Un valet ouvrit la porte.

- Je suppose que vous êtes les mages de Fairy Tail ?

- C'est bien nous.

- Soyez les bienvenues. Suivez moi je vous pris. Je vais vous conduire vers le maître des lieux.

Les cinq mages suivirent sans dire un mot la valet, traversant les somptueux couloir du manoir. Ils pénétrèrent une grande pièce semblable à bureau, où se tenait assis un homme d'à peu près une trentaine d'année l'air grave.

- Je suppose que des présentations ne sont pas nécessaire. Asseyez-vous.

*Mais c'est... Non ! Impossible !* Meylie prit place à côté de Fried tout en dévisageant le propriétaire des lieux. Elle détourna le regard pour que celui-ci ne se rende pas compte qu'elle la reconnue et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors se trouvait plusieurs chevaux, courant dans un champ. Cette vision rappela à Meylie ses rêve d'enfant où elle souhaitait être une princesse portant de somptueuse robes et faisant du cheval au coucher de soleil sur la plage les cheveux dans vent. Ce souvenir fit soupirer Meylie, mais elle fut vite ramener à la réalité par Fried qui lui donnait des coups de coudes.

- Donc je vais vous expliquer la mission, bien que que vous êtes sensés déjà savoir de quoi il s'agit. Il y a maintenant une semaine, quelqu'un est entré dans ma propriété et a volé un bijoux très précieux appartenant à notre famille. Vous devez retrouver cette personne et nous ramender la bague.

- Mais attendez, votre bague, vous ne l'aviez pas protéger pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être volée ?

- Si bien évidemment, seulement le voleur semble être très expérimenté en domaine de magie,puisqu'il à brisé tous les sorts de protections.

- hmm... Un expert en magie... Avez cous une idée de qui ça peut-être ?

- Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas fait appelle à vous !

- Pourquoi n'avoir volé que votre bague ? Je veut dire... il y a bien d'autre choses de valeur dans votre manoir...

- Elle a des propriété magique : elle rend celui qui la porte immortel.

- C'est impossible voyons, aucune magie ne possède un tel pouvoir !

- Ta gueule Fried !

Tous se retournèrent vers Meylie.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tait toi !

Les quatre mages restèrent muets, étonnés par la réaction de Meylie.

- Puis-je vous demander de me laisser seul avec la jeune mage ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Faites ce qu'il vous dit !

Sur ce Fried, Bixlow et Evergreen sortirent et Laxus, quand à lui se contenta de se lever et de ce planter devant Meylie. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota ceci :

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard...

- T'as intérêt !

Le dernier mage présent sortit, laissant seuls Meylie et l'homme qu'elle semblait connaître.

- Ça faisait longtemps Mey'...

-...

- Allons, pourquoi ne me dit-tu pas bonjour ? Aurais-tu peur ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre...

- ...

- Je ne tiens pas à parler tout seul pendant une heure alors tu pourrais au moins me répondre...

- Ruddy...

_[ - Esteban !  
- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu veut encore ?!  
- Parle moi sur un autre ton déjà !  
- Ouai, ouai qu'est ce que tu veut ?  
- C'est Mey'... Je m'inquiète pour elle, son état s'aggrave de jour en jour...  
- Je sais... Mais que pouvons nous faire ? J'ai tout essayer ! Rien ne marche... Dit t'as une idée toi Ruddy ?  
- J'ai entendu parler d'une bague magique qui rendait son propriétaire immortel, on pourrait la trouver et la donner à Mey' ainsi, elle ne mourra pas...  
- Ouai ! Bonne idée ! Où se trouve t-elle ?  
- Vient avec moi, je vais te montrer ! ]_

- Ruddy, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?!

- Tu es venu toute seule il me semble !

- C'est toi qui à déposer cette annonce bidon à Fairy Tail ! Comment tu savais que je la choisirait ?

- Parce que je te connait par coeur ! Je t'ai élevé rappelle toi !

- C'est faux ! C'est Esteban qui c'est toujours occupé de moi !

- Tient bah parlons en d'Esteban !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Comment as-tu put le tuer ! Espèce de traître !

- Je ...

- Tu l'as tué alors qu'il a toujours été là pour toi ! il t'a sauver la vie à plusieurs reprise !

Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Je... Je n'avait pas le choix... Je ne voulait pas...crois moi...

Ruddy lui mit une grande gifle, ce qui la fit tomber à terre.

- N'essaie pas de me mentir ! Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé ! Tu as préférer sauver ces idiots plutôt que de revenir avec nous ! Nous qui sommes ta seule famille, nous qui avons toujours fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour te rendre heureuse ! Comment as-tu put faire une chose pareille ?! Hein comment ! Répond donc, toi qui a réponse à tout ! Toi qui as toujours raison ! Toi qui a toujours la bonne excuse ! Alors ?! J'attend ... Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Une crise de folie ? Quelqu'un a prit le contrôle de ton corps et t'as forcé à faire ça ? Quelle connerie tu vas encore inventé pour sauver ton honneur ?! Vas-tu oser me prendre pour un con encore une fois ?! Où vas-tu enfin cesser cette ridicule rébellion qui à durer bien assez longtemps à mon gout ! Vas-y parle ! Jet'écoute !

- Je... tu as raison,je... je n'ai aucune excuse valable...

- Tu es une tueuse Meylie ! Tu es du côté des "méchants", tu n'es pas née pour faire le bien, alors pourquoi t'entête tu à faire le bien ? C'est complètement idiot !

- Tout le monde peu changer...

- C'est ce que tu as dit à Esteban non ?

-...

- S'il te plait Meylie, reprend toi, revient avec nous... Comme avant...

- Ça ne sera plus comme avant, maintenant Esteban est mort...

- Bien sur que non ...

La mage de vent se releva d'un coup et écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

- Je ne suis pas mort.

Meylie se retourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était impossible...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Le dénommé Esteban s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula.

- Je t'ai tué de mes propres mains, tu es mort ! C'est impossible !

- Mey' s'il te plait écoute moi. Celui que tu as crut tuer était en faite un clone. Je suis vivant.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer encore plus, versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Pardon, pardon Este' je ne voulais pas croit moi... Je ne voulait pas faire ça ! Pardon...

- Ça va Meylie, ne t'inquiète pas je te comprend... Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, et c'est normal... Je vais t'aider, enfin on va t'aider. Et on sera tous ensemble, comme avant, quand on était heureux, comme une vraie famille.

- Mais... je ne peut pas laisser tomber Fairy Tail...

- Si tu le peut !

- Mais j'aime ses gens...

- Plus que nous...? plus que... moi ?

Il approcha son visage d'elle et l'embrassa mais elle le poussa.

- Ça se pourrait... Pardonne moi...

- Tu... tu as oser tomber amoureuse d'un de ces imbécile ?!

- Non bien sur que non ! Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à les connaître, ils sont tous gentils avec moi et tu sais... Mes sentiments pour toi on finit par s'éteindre ... Je ne t'aime plus Esteban , mais toi non plus tu ne m'aime plus... Tu en m'as même jamais aimé...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Non Esteban ! Tu crois que tu m'aime, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Tout sur cette Terre n'est qu'une illusion. Le bonheur, le malheur, la joie, la tristesse, la peur, le courage, tous ces sentiments que l'on croit ressentir, aucun d'entre eux ne sont réels ! Ce sont juste des mirages créés par les dieux qui aiment se jouer de nous. Pour eux nous ne sommes que de vulgaires jouets que l'on jette lorsqu'on en veut plus. C'est pour ça qu'on meurt tous un jour, parce que seul les dieux commandes. parfois, ils nous rendent heureux, mais ce n'est qu'un leurre, ils font ça seulement pour mieux nous détruire par la suite. Croyez le ou non, mais au moins écoutez moi. Moi j'ai compris tout ceci, mais trop tard alors maintenant je ne peut que vous demander de me tuer maintenant, puisque c'est maintenant qu'in faut choisir. Je choisit de mourir car je ne veut en aucun cas vivre dans une monde fait de compromis, d'illusions et de toutes ces choses faites en toc qui nous font croire que la vie est belle. Alors allez y ! Faite moi payer tous mes crimes. Achevez moi, afin que je ne ressente plus cette douleur qui me déchire et me partage entre le bien et le mal. Je ne peut choisir entre le passé et le présent alors allez-y, de toute façon on doit tous mourir un jour et ce jour est arrivé pour moi.

Esteban jeta un sort sur Meylie, qui la fit tomber à terre.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

- Je l'ai juste endormis, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment on va faire ? Je veut dire pour la convaincre... Elle a pas l'air de vouloir revenir...

- Tu as dit à tes gardes de faire prisonnier ses soit-disant amis ?

- Oui, ils doivent être attaché dans les catacombes...

- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, porte Meylie et suis moi.

Ruddy s'exécuta et le suivit. Esteban ordonna à cinq gardes de faire venir les prisonnier et de les suivre. Ils partirent end direction de la falaise où s'était rendu la mage de vent lorsqu'elle était malade. Une fois arrivé tout en haut, Ruddy déposa Meylie par terre et fit signe aux gardes d'amener les prisonniers devant lui.

- Lâche nous sale enfoiré !

- Allons allons, surveille ton langage.

- T'as même pas de couilles, t'es obligé de bloquer notre magie parce que tu sais qu'on t'aurais défoncé sinon !

- Je n'ai seulement pas eu envie de me salir les main pour des être aussi ridicules et insignifiant que vous.

- Ah ouai ? Viens te battre pour voir !

- Désolé, je ne tape pas dans la merde sa éclabousse...

- Vas te faire foutre connard !

Esteban décida d'ignorer l'insulte qui venait de lui être dite.

- Bon je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici. Meylie, Ruddy et moi même étions autrefois une famille. Ensemble, nous éliminions les parasites de la Terre qui nous empêchait d'atteindre notre seul et unique but : Dominer le monde. Nous étions heureux jusqu'à que Meylie tombe gravement malade, à cause d'une piqûre d'araignée que nous utilisions pour tuer certaine personne que l'on souhaitaient voir souffrir. Elle était au bord de mourir lorsque Ruddy et moi avons découvert l'existence d'une bague au propriété magique très impressionnante.

- Alors Esteban et moi sommes partit chercher cette artefact qui, selon la légende, rendait immortelle quiconque la portait. Nous l'avons trouvé et l'avons réduite à l'état d'un filtre. Nous en avons fait boire à Meylie, ce qui l'a guérie. Mais après avoir frôlé la mort de si près, elle à commencer à prendre conscience de l'importance de la vie, et du bien et du mal. Elle a alors décidé de nous quitter afin de réparer ses erreurs. Seulement, nous avons besoin d'elle et elle est trop attachée à vous pour revenir avec nous. C'est pour ça que nous devons vous tuer.

- Mais c'est du grand délire ! Vous croyez vraiment que si vous nous tuez, elle va revenir vers vous ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- Elle n'aura plus personne d'autre que nous, alors elle reviendra forcément !

- Et vous croyez qu'on va gentiment vous laissez faire ?

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit...

- Ah ouai ?! tu va voir !

- Bon ça suffit, ils m'énerve, gardes, tuez les !

Et sur ce, les cinq gardes, munit de leur épée firent taire à jamais les mages de l'unité de Rajin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A son réveil Meylie se trouvait sur la falaise qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle chercha du regard Esteban et Ruddy mais ils n'étaient pas là. Soudain, son coeur faillit s'arrêter devant la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Par terre, sur une marre de sang gisait les corps des quatre mages qu'elle apréciait tant. Elle se précipita vers eux, et tenta de voir si ils étaient vivant. Le coeur d'Evergreen battait encore, alors elle lui fit boire ce remède qui l'avait sauvée déjà à plusieurs reprise.

- Ever ? Tu vas bien?

- Mmmh, je crois... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Apparemment, Rudy et Este' ont voulut vous tuer, mais ils sesont loupés...

Elle fit la la même chose sur Fried et Bixlow et le résultat fut le même que pour Evergreen : ils étaient sauvés.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui. Occupe toi de Laxus maintenant, qu'on puisse mettre une raclé au deux salauds !

Seulement, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Laxus, son coeur à lui ne battait plus. Il était bel et bien mort...

- Meylie... ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Que... Meylie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Pourquoi te pleure ?

- ...Laxus... Il est ... mort...Non...

Sa voix tremblait, elle n'arrivait pas à regarder la vérité en face.

- LAXUS ! NON ! ...CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Sa voix transperçait les horizons. Elle hurla à s'en arracher les poumons. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Esteban et Ruddy avaient-ils put lui faire une chose pareil ?

- Laxus... s'il te plait... dit quelque chose... Laxus... écoute...

Evergreen, Bixlow et Fried s'agenouillèrent à côté de Meylie, sans un mot, les larmes dévalant leurs joues. Un drame irréversible venait de se produire et personnes ne pouvait rien y changer.

* * *

Voila voila, fin du chapitre. Laissez un petit commentaire =)

Un dernier chant pour la route :

**Et s'il ne reste plus que toi  
Et que tu aies encore la foi  
N'oublie jamais de chanter  
Pour tes couleurs, pour ta fierté  
Saint-Etienne Allez Allez Allez, Allez Allez Allez, Allez Allez Allez  
Saint-Etienne Allez Allez Allez, Allez Allez Allez, Allez Allez Allez**

****Bye bye !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Magie nouvelle

Bonjour bonjour ! Alors la voilà ma fin dégoulinante de gens heureux ! Oui, j'y suis arrivée, malgré les circonstance atténuantes du précédant chapitre, car vous ne me crontredirez pas, il était pas très joyeux... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponse au review :**

**lala-chan** : Oui je sais, moi aussi j'ai faillit pleurer en écrivant ce passage... Mais bon tu verras je me suis ratraper dans ce dernier chapitre. Je t'en dit pas plus ! ;)

**Jeeji :**J'ai pensé fort fort à toi quand j'ai écrit ça =p . Bon pour les fautes, c'est de ta faute ! t'as qu'a t'inscrire histoire que j'ai ma beta-lectrice ! Efin on reglera ça quand tu sera rentré de ton petit voyage bye bye ma jeeji !

* * *

**Magie nouvelle**

Petit à petit, heure après heure, elle perd tout sens de la réalité, elle oublie qui elle est, qui elle aime, qui elle déteste. Elle ne fait plus la différence entre ces amis et ses ennemies, entre le passé et le futur, entre l'irréel et le réel. Tout ce qu'elle veux, c'est le revoir, une dernière fois, lui dire qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle l'aime depuis le premier jour, depuis leur rencontre, pourtant si mouvementé. Elle voudrait remonter le temps pour le protéger où au moins pour le prévenir, mais ceci est impossible. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé à lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était faible, plusieurs fois même, mais elle avait refusé d'entendre ces mots qui font si mal. Maintenant celui qu'elle aimait en secret était mort, par sa faute. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais, non jamais. Comment ce si beau rêve a-t-il pu tourner en un aussi terrifiant cauchemar ? Elle ne se souvient même plus à quel moment tout est devenu sombre, a quel moment ce si resplendissant soleil avait cessé de briller. Il est mort. C'est cette horrible phrase qui résonne dans sa tête depuis près de deux heures. Il est mort. Pourquoi ? A cause d'elle. Elle était la seule coupable mais elle ne le savait que trop bien…  
Meylie est là, à genoux près du cadavre de Laxus. La réalité est bien trop dur pour elle, et elle ne souhaite pas la regarder en face, elle ne le peut pas, c'est tout simplement au dessus de ses forces. Autour d'elle se tienne debout, les larmes dévalant leurs joues, tous les autres mages de Fairy Tail. Mais personne n'ose bouger, ni dire quoi que ce soit. Car en effet, depuis qu'elle à découvert le cadavre de son ami, le mage de vent envoie valser d'un coup de vent quiconque tente de s'approcher. Elle pleure, crie, déchaîne sa magie dans les airs, et personne ne parvient à la calmer. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était bien trop horrible, du moins c'est ce que pensait à cet instant tous les mages de Fairy Tail. Ceux qui avaient osé commettre ce crime allait le payer cher, ça c'était plus que sur. Pour l'instant, Meylie semblait devenir folle et rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer rien ni personne d'ailleurs.

- Laxus !

Meylie passa sa main sur la joue du mage de foudre. Et se mit à sangloter de plus bel. Elle a mal, ses mains sont brûlées par son utilisation excessive de sa magie, mais elle s'en mosue, tout ce qui l'importe pour l'instant, c'est Laxus.

- S'il te plait... Répond moi, dit quelque chose...

Canna s'approcha d'elle, non sans craindre se se faire éjecter, comme les autres qui ont tenté de la raisonnée. Après tout, elle était amie, alors elle devait tenter de lui parler, au risque de se blesser.

- Meylie... écoute moi...je t'en supplie...

- Toi...Tu dégage !

Elle termina à peine sa phrase que Canna s'envola et se fracassa violemment contre un rocher. Eylie ne voulait apparemment toujours pas dicuter...Mirajanne courut vers elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Canna, tu vas bien ?

- Oui... ne t'inquiète pas... Il faut faire quelque chose pour Meylie...

- A mon avis il faudrait attendre... C'est dur pour tout le monde ici, je comprend sa réaction... Elle se calmera bien au bout d'un moment...

- A moins qu'elle ne sombre à la folie.

- ... Il faut lui faire confiance... du moins je crois...

Meylie criait et pleurait toujours. Elle hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, à s'en déchirer la voix. Ses forces ne semblaient pas baissés malgré la quantité de magie qu'elle avait déjà utilisé, amsi au contraire, elles semblaient se multiplier. Soudain, tout autour d'elle tout se mit à tourner à une vitesse ahurissante Les rocher s'envolaient dans les air, les arbres morts à proximité commençaient à se déraciner et des cercles magiques bleu apparurent, entourant Meylie et le cadavre qu'elle serrait fort contre elle.

- Qu'est ce que...

Elle hurla à nouveau le nom de son défunt ami est une lumière bleu éblouissante transperça les cieux, recouvrant entièrement la mage de vent ainsi que le mage de foudre. Lorsque la lumière cessa, les mages de Fairy Tail se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle était allongé sur le cadavre de Laxus, inerte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_[ - Dit Esteban, si jour je devient folle, est-ce que tu me tueras ?  
__- Quoi ? Bien sure que non !  
__- Mais si je tente de vous tuez toi et Ruddy ? Il faudras bien que vous fassiez quelqueb chose ...  
- On te suaveras, qu'est-ce que tu crois...  
- Mouai... Mais si vous y arrivez pas ?  
- Bah moi je te laisserais me tuer, après je ne sais pas ce que Ruddy ferais... Il tenterais surement de s'enfuir, ce qui est normal après tout.  
- Hmm.  
- Et toi ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Si je devenais fou et que je tentais de te tuer, tu ferais quoi ?  
- Je te tabasserais jusqu'à ce quetu retrouve la raison.  
- Ha ouai pas con...]_

Meylie ouvre les yeux. Elle est dans sa chambre, dans son lit. *Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? * Elle regarde ses mains, brûlées, ce qui lui prouve que tout ceci n'était pas un simple cauchemars. *Laxus... Laxus est mort... J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire ce que je ressentait pour lui,mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard... Il est mort à cause moi... Tout est de ma faute...* Elle pleura et se lamenta comme ça quelques minutes puis décida de se rendre au QG afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Une fois arrivé au QG, elle vit, à sa plus grande surprise, tout le monde entrain de parler, rire, boire, manger... Comme si rien ne s'était passé... Comme si Laxus n'était pas mort... Soudain l'un des mages la vit et annonça son arrivée d'une façon qui la déstabilisa.

- Elle s'est réveillé ! La sauveuse c'est réveillé !

- Qu'est ce que...

- Pour Meylie hip hip hip...

- HOURA !

- Sa suffit ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que tout ça signifie ?! Vous là entrain de faire la fête alors que Lax-...

Elle fut coupé net par la personne qui ce tenait devant elle. La mage de foudre le dévisagea un moment se demandant si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Devant elle se tenait un blond, avec une cicatrice que le vsiage. Elle posa sa main sur son visage pou s'assurer qu'il n'était pas qu'une illusion.

- Laxus... C'est toi...?

Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras et elle explosa en sanglots.

- Je croyait que tu étais...

- Mort ? je l'était...

Elle se recula d'un mouvement brusque.

- ...Comment ...

- Grâce à toi... D'après ce que Porlyuscica m'a expliquer, tu as ingurgité une grande quantité du philtre qui rend immortelle, sans qu'il te rende immortelle pour autant. Il à développé en toi une source magique qui te permet de... réssuciter les morts. Seulement, tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte parce que c'est une magie très puissante et tu ne sais pas la maîtriser...

- Je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre...

- Elle t'expliquera en détail plus tard, en attendant, on va fêter ça !

*Alors Laxus est... vivant ? Grâce à... moi ? ... Je l'aime tellement... Mais est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Maintenant? Et si il ne m'aime pas, ce qui est plus que probable... Ça changerait notre amitié ! Je ne veut pas que ça arrive, ça me rendrait tellement malheureuse... Et en même temps, si je ne lui dit rien ça me rendra malheureuse aussi... En plus, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire... Il faut que je lui parle ! Enfin... plus tard...*

Au bout d'une demie heure, Meylie se décida enfin à aller parler à Laxus. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre qu'elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Laxus... il faut que je te parle...

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire ! Suis moi...

- On vas où ?

- Dans mon appartement.

La mage de vent le suivit, sans dire un mot. *Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir à me dire ? Rien de grave j'espère...* Il entrèrent dans l'appartement, et Laxus l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Euh... Non c'est bon...merci...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Euh... Toi d'abord.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de me dire quelque chose ? Je vais pas te manger tu sais.

En disant ça, ils'approcha d'elle et lui pinça le bout du nez, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

- Te moque pas de moi ! C'est juste que c'est pas très important...

- Si tu le dis.. Donc déjà je voulais te dire merci pour... enfin voila tu sais de quoi je parle...Si tu n'avais été là, je serait mort à l'heure qu'il est...

- Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est à cause de moi qu'il t'on tué, alors je t'interdis de me remercier !

- Tait toi, j'ai pas finis ! Donc, où j'en étais... Ah oui,je voulais te raconter tout ce que tuas oublié.

_[Les mages de l'unité de Rajin discutent devant le tableau où se trouve toutes les affiches  
__- On part en mission ?  
__- Ouai, il y en à une bien ?  
__- Celle là à l'air simple : il faut juste aider un propriétaire à repeindre sa maison.  
__- Et il a besoin de mage pour faire ça ?  
__- c'est payé combien ?  
__- 3000 jewels.  
__- C'est tout ? Il n'est pas question que je la fasse !  
__- C'est vrai que c'est pas très bien payé...  
__- Bon elle alors : il faut escorter trois personne dans une ville un peu loin. Elle est payé 25000 jewels.  
__- Mouai ça va. On la fait ?  
__- Je vote pour.  
__- Moi aussi.  
__- Pareil.  
__- Moi aussi. Et toi Ever ?  
__- Ouai ça me va.  
__Nos cinq mages partirent donc faire cette mission. Elle se déroula sans vraiment d'accrocs ils rencontrèrent quelques bandits en route, mais ils n'étaient pas très forts et ,ils ne maîtrisait pas de magie, ce fut donc très rapidement, et très facilement qu'ils s'en débarrassèrent. Bixlow et Meylie passèrent le long du voyage à se moquer, discrètement, des personne qu'ils protégeaient à cause de leurs air pincé de petit bourgeois pourri gâté. Meylie se disputa deux ou trois fois avec Evergreen, comme d'habitude. Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout de trois jours comme prévu, reçurent leurs récompense et rentrèrent à la guilde.]_

- Donc voilà, ça c'est la première mission qu'on à faite.

- Alala je paierais pour me souvenir de leurs tête ! D'après ce que tu me dis, ça devait vraiment être hilarant !

- Oula ! T'imagines pas à quel point !

- Bon ensuite, on en a fait une bien nul ! On devait retrouver un collier en diamant qu'une fille complètement débile avait en faite fait tomber sous son lit. On l'a cherché toute une journée et c'est toi qui l'a vu, en courant après un chat parce que tu le trouvais mignon... Enfin du grand n'importe quoi !

- J'aime trop les chat !

- Oui bah pas moi ! Enfin ou moins ça nous à évité de chercher ce foutu collier encore plus longtemps pour rien.

- Tu sais Laxus...

- Mmh ?

- T'es pas obligé de faire ça... Il c'est pas passé de choses importantes, alors t'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ce qu'il c'est passé dans les détails... Prend toi pas la tête pour si peu...

- oh, tu sais ça ne me dérange pas... Et puis j'aime bien discuter avec toi...

Elle rougit.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, t'as pas vraiment l'air, d'habitude, tu fais tout pour m'éviter.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est jsute que d'habitude on a rien à ce dire !

- C'est ça oui... Dit plutôt la vérité !

-La vérité hein...Tu veut toujours savoir ce qu'il c'est passé d'important ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne souviens pas !

- Bah... euh... Oui... qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il approcha son visage du sien.

- ça.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Ceci était mon dernier chapitre, mais je compte publier une nouvelle histoire très bientôt.

Laissez moi un p'tit commentaire please.

Bye =)


End file.
